This invention relates to a ball cock construction of the type for controlling the level of liquids such as water in tanks. It incorporates in the structure thereof a multiplicity of unique inventive structural concepts. Each of the inventive structural concepts is, in and of itself, separately novel and adds in a separate degree to the overall improved ball cock function. More particularly, the ball cock construction of the present invention may include a uniquely arranged height adjustment feature, a unique maximum compactness feature, unique improved anti-syphon protection and a unique improved maintenance dissassembly feature all collectively and each separately contributing to the overall improved results.
Various prior forms of float controlled ball cocks have heretofore been provided for the primary purpose of automatically controlling the flow into and the level of liquids within various types of storage tanks. Probably the major use of such ball cocks is in toilet water storage tanks wherein the supply water is received through the bottom wall of the tank by the ball cock, passing upwardly through a ball cock inlet tube to the upper extremity thereof, through a float controlled valve, down a ball cock outlet tube and ultimately into the inner confines of the tank. A float properly connected to the ball cock valve, raised and lowered by the tank water level, controls the opening and closing of the ball cock valve to thereby determine and maintain the desired water level within the tank. A separate and selectively operable outlet valve of the tank is operated to exhaust the water from the tank and through the toilet for flushing with the ball cock automatically admitting a further supply of water into the tank for refilling and maintaining the level of water therein ready for the next selective flushing action.
One of the major difficulties with the existing prior ball cock constructions prior to that of the present invention has been that these prior ball cock constructions have been formed of an average or standard predetermined height so as to be functional only in storage tanks of relatively standardized configuration. Certain of these prior ball cocks have included provisions for float adjustment in order to provide water level control adjustment within preset, rather narrow limits, that is, with the floats directly connected to and controlling the ball cock valves, linkage adjustments have been provided between the floats and valves so that the ultimate controlled closing of the valves can be slightly varied to thereby slightly vary the level of water maintained within the tanks.
Time has proven, however, that this slight water level control variance by the prior ball cocks has not been sufficient to adapt a standard ball cock height to the increasingly wide variety of tank configurations within which such ball cocks are required to be used. This has resulted in the necessity of manufacturing a series of models of ball cocks, each model having a different vertical height so as to be adaptable to a particular tank contour. With even increasing variance requirements of modern tank designs and particularly in the home plumbing field, such being coupled with fast rising manufacturing and material costs, the problems involved with multiple ball cock models adaptable to varying vertical heights has become quite prohibitive and has created an unwanted necessity of greatly limiting possible variations in tank design.
There has been one known prior ball cock construction which has been formed to permit selective vertical adjustment thereof, that is, selective vertical adjustment of the overall height thereof in order to adapt the same for widely varying water level requirements occasioned by differences in storage tank configuration. In this case, the ball cock construction has consisted of spaced, side by side inlet and outlet tubes, each formed with end telescoped, upper and lower tube parts vertically slidably sealed by resilient O-rings between the tube parts. Keeping in mind that with the usual water supply entrance into the storage tank being at the bottom wall thereof so that with this form of ball cock the major portion of the ball cock must be totally supported by the inlet tube thereof, the major problem with this construction of vertically adjustable ball cock has been the ease with which the adjusted height can be accidentally changed. With frictional forces being virtually the sole deterent to ball cock vertical height changing movement, slight vertical forces and even internal water pressure supplied against the upper portion of the ball cock can easily change the vertical height thereof to a lesser or greater level and thereby change the maintainment of water level in the tank to an unworkable level.
A further factor of consideration in the construction of ball cocks and again entering into the factor of storage tank configuration is the required space occupying size thereof while still efficiently serving its intended function. Particularly in the home plumbing field, space is an important factor and with water storage tanks necessarily being relatively large in order to retain a sufficient quantity of water therein for the required purposes, the compactness of the particular water level controlling ball cock which must occupy a portion of the internal tank space is a reasonably important factor. Thus, the maximum compactness with the retention of operating efficiency of the ball cock is a definite goal.
Still another factor of major consideration in the construction of ball cocks is the anti-syphon feature thereof which is of major importance from the safety standpoint. It is well known that virtually all building codes require that ball cocks be functional to prevent the syphoning of water from the particular storage tank reversely through the water supply pipes in the event of an excessive water pressure drop in the water supply pipes. In this manner, possibly contaminated water is prevented from returning to the water supply pipes which could cause the contamination within such pipes and the ultimate supplying of contaminated water to other locations, such as drinking water, where adverse consequences could ensue.
The anti-syphon devices in ball cocks are located directly at the ball cock valve and must necessarily be directly involved in the ball cock water flow paths or channels. They are arranged such that upon a vacuum or a reverse flow condition being developed in the water inlet tubes caused by the severe decrease in water pressure, this reverse flow force is automatically vented to the air above the tank water level preventing the reverse flow of any of the water from within the tank. For the safety purposes discussed, it is important that the venting air be drawn from the tank well above the water level thereof and the greater height that can be attained for such air venting, the greater the safety factor. Still in addition, in view of the fact that the anti-syphon device is directly within the ball cock water flow path and unwanted water escape through the anti-syphon air vent above the tank water level is to be prevented due to the unwanted noise that can be created thereby, circuitous air vent channels which, at the same time, are always positively open, are of a desirable nature.
A still further consideration in ball cock constructions is involved with the normal positive functioning thereof and is related to the fact that water flowing from usual water supplies, even though uncontaminated and perfectly safe for human use, contains a certain amount of relatively minute debris. For this reason, water flowing through ball cocks can deposit such debris within the required working parts thereof which can build up over a period of time and ultimately cause the particular ball cock to cease functioning as required. The only possible ultimate answer is, of course, to disassemble the ball cock and remove the debris collected. However, most of the prior ball cocks have either been constructed for permanent assembly where disassembly is impossible or constructed of such a complex assembly form such that disassembly and reassembly is virtually impossible except by skilled personnel. Replacement or the hiring of such skilled personnel is, therefore, a necessary requirement with the consequent expense involved.